


"Chat-Room."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: 17 is the legal age in the UK, Daddy Kink, Harry is a student, Louis is 22, Louis is a UNI student, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, chatroom, harry is 17, lets pretend louis is a wuss yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Louis is bored at home so he signs into a chat-room online. He stumbles across a screen-name that catches his eye. Louis hasn’t done anything like this before, but he’s glad he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis doesn’t have any classes today so he’s at home bored out of his mind. His room-mates, Zayn and Liam are at their classes for the day and won’t be home for ages because Friday night is their date night. He’s jealous, but he would never admit that to Liam and Zayn. He’s jealous of what they have, it’s special and it’s theirs, Louis wishes he could have that.

He cleans because he’s that bored. He cleans the kitchen – does the dishes, sweeps and mops the floor, tidies the lounge room, - puts away the DVD’s that are scattered over the floor, cleans the coffee table that’s cluttered with magazines and old syllabus’s from two years ago. And Louis is in shock because, wow, they really are a lazy bunch of lads. He vacuums the blue carpet before he finishes off fluffing the black pillows. Louis makes his way up stairs to brave the bathroom. He tends to stay clear from it because three boys who share one bathroom can be dangerous. He enters cautiously and looks around, it’s actually not too bad and then he remembers Liam enjoys having a clean bathroom. He smiles and goes to his room which is an abomination to say the least.

He steps foot into his own room and stands there with his arms crossed against his chest. There are clothes strewn all over the place; some clean, some dirty definitely a mixture of both and it makes his life that little bit harder. His bed is unmade, Louis finds it stupid when people make their beds in the morning, I mean, why make it when you’re just going to lay in it again? There are school books stacked high on his desk, unfinished essays and reports are strewn across the run down surface of said desk, he rolls his eyes, maybe he should get a new one? He doesn’t even want to look at his closet. He shakes his head and thinks to himself, “how can someone live like this?” He moves forward and starts by picking up the clothing on the floor and chucking the items on his bed, where he’ll sort through them and then he thinks he’ll need to do laundry and he hopes there’s laundry detergent.

It’s 1:00PM by the time he’s finishes and he’s hungry, if the rumbling in his stomach is anything to go by. He sighs and pats his tummy in agreement and makes his way downstairs to his kitchen. He goes to the cupboard and spots a Pot Noodle. Smiling, he pops the kettle on after filling it up and waits for it to boil. He walks into the lounge and opens his laptop, switching it one and then makes his way back to the kitchen. He snatches a can of Dr Pepper before standing there idly and waiting for the kettle to stop boiling.

After his noodles are soft and ready to eat, he makes his way to the lounge room and settles down on to his couch. Setting the noodles down on the coffee table – that is now clutter free – he moves to grab his laptop. Tapping in his password, he opens the internet and signs on to Twitter.

After a while, Twitter gets boring – there is only so much scrolling and replying one can do. He was rolling his eyes at the stupid pictures his ex “girlfriend” posted. She’s half naked, drunk with a cigarette hanging in-between her index and middle finger. He grimaces, what was he thinking when he dated Eleanor? Maybe due to the fact he was still figuring himself out, he didn’t really know what he was into; guys or chicks. And it turns out, he was very gay. He shakes his head and logs off before he goes on to YouTube and watches random crap while he laughs and slurps up his chicken flavoured noodles that are really yummy.

YouTube quickly became boring so he typed in something he thought he would never do. Louis signed in to a online chat-room.

He signs in with the screen-name, TommoTomlinson. He watches with an amused expression as the screen fills up with stupid sex spam, silly teenagers that are basically asking for it and kids bantering. It’s all very funny and he’s about to close the browser but a screen-name stops him, he reads it and he becomes intrigued.

The screen-name is  _InnocentGreenEyes_. Louis immediately thinks it’s some kid pretending to be innocent; not that he likes that. He bites his lip, his fingers itching to tap on the keyboard to say hello to InnocentGreenEyes. He thinks what the hell? and what harm can it do? He finds the screen-name in the side bar and clicks on it, sending a quick:

1:45PM:  _TommoTomlinson_ : Ello. :)

Louis waited with bated breath for a reply. His stomach lurched when InnocentGreenEyes replied in a cheeky manor. The corner of Louis’ lips turn up into a smile as he reads what InnocentGreenEye replies with.

1:45PM:  _InnocentGreenEyes __: Hello, TommoTomlinson. :)_


	2. "Chat-Room." Part Two

Louis stared at the screen for a second – his head propped up on his palm, his blue eyes focused on the reply, his mind pondering deep for to something to say. I mean, the obvious would be, “How are you?” But, that’s boring and mundane. He could go for the Joey Tribbiani approach, “How you doin’?” But that would make him sound like a tool, which he isn’t because he is far from such a type. He sighs dejectedly and goes to reply but InnocentGreenEyes decides to help him out.

1:48PM: InnocentGreenEyes: It’s been several minutes and you haven’t said anything… I take it you don’t do this often? :)

Louis blinks at the kindness of the kid. And InnocentGreenEyeshad nailed it on the head. Louis has never done this before and would have never of thought signing into a chat-room out of boredom, but here he is. He’s seen the programs about adults talking to underage kids in chat-rooms, he grimaces at what some of those creeps say to children and he continues to laugh when they get arrested and begin to beg for release. But he’s not in here for that, he’s just really bored. And he doesn’t know the age of InnocentGreenEyes. 

1:49PM: TommoTomlinson: Haha, you caught me. *Puts hands up defensively.* I’ve never done this before. I’m just bored is all. :3

Louis hits enter and waits patiently for InnocentGreenEyes to reply, he then slaps himself mentally for sending that stupid emotion thing – he doesn’t even have a clue what that precise form of emotion means – the person on the other end probably thinks he’s an idiot who uses stupid emotions for no apparent reason – and he does, but that’s for Louis to know and for InnocentGreenEyes to find out. Louis closes his eyes and then slams his head on the hard – the very hard in fact – desk. His head snaps up quickly – almost break worthy - when a message tone goes off. He thinks he maybe a little keen. 

1:50PM: InnocentGreenEyes: You’re bored? And you chose to me to talk to, I’m flattered. ;)

1:50PM: TommoTomlinson: Lol. Well, in my defence, I actually began speaking to you because of your… Enticing screen-name. 

Louis laughed at the persons reply. He was glad he chose his person to talk to, they seemed kind and witty. Even though Louis didn’t know if it was a male or female, their age, name or where they lived. Because he was new at this, he didn’t know the right time to ask. He would wait for the stranger to ask him, he didn’t really want to ask straight off, it could make him seem too keen. Even more keen than what he was already.

1:52PM: InnocentGreenEyes: You liked my screen-name? Hmm, well, I’m glad I used it then. I like yours too; is ‘Tommo Tomlinson’ your real life name?

“Not really.” Louis said out loud and then shook his head – fuck, he’s stupid - because the other person couldn’t hear or see him. Maybe this is why he didn’t have more than two friends, he was a little socially awkward, and let’s face it, being socially awkward isn’t something easy to live with; especially in this society, plus he was shy – to a certain extent – Zayn and Liam didn’t know what they had gotten themselves into, Louis was a new-be in school who wore glasses and carried his books clutched to his chest, they didn’t know how obnoxious he would become the longer they knew him. Zayn and Liam were great and he loves them but Louis envied them. Envied what they had – Zayn and Liam didn’t notice how it made Louis feel when they shared kisses, whispered into each other’s ear and the proceeded to giggle in front of him about what they had just shared – it isn’t fair. And it’s just not their relationship, it’s their companionship too – Zayn and Liam were best friends before they became a couple, and long before they befriended Louis in High School.

1:53PM: TommoTomlinson: Um, not really. I mean Tomlinson is my last name, Tommo is just a nickname I got in High School and it kinda stuck throughout College and Uni. :) 

Louis thinks InnocentGreenEyes subtly asked him for his real name. He really wants to get to know this person. He thinks if they keep talking like this, they could become great friends. Even maybe more than friends. Louis shakes his head, he's getting way too ahead of himself. 

1:53PM: InnocentGreenEyes: I see. Well, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?

Louis smiled and spends no time in replying, his smile growing wider as he typed. He really does hope this person isn’t some kind of old man or even worse, an old woman. Or even worse than both of them combined; a underage boy or even girl.

1:54PM: TommoTomlinson: No, I don’t mind. My name is Louis. Do you mind me asking for your name? :)

1:55PM: InnocentGreenEyes: Louis. That’s pretty. Of course not, my name is Harry.

Louis’ smile grows because InnocentGreenEyes repeated his name and he wonders if he actually said his name out loud before he retyped it. When Louis sees ‘Harry’ his smile becomes more prominent, making his eyes crinkle. He’s talking to a guy. 

1:57PM: TommoTomlinson: You’re a guy!? Oh my God, I’m so relieved. Haha, *blushes* and that’s a cute name. 

Louis sends the IM before rushing to the kitchen with his red mug in hand. He places the mug on the counter, carelessly throws a teabag in the bottom. He trots over to the fridge, grabbing the milk before reaching up high – so high that he ends up on his tippy-toes, ugh, he really does hate being short sometimes – snatching a unopened packet of chocolate digestives. He placed those items on the bench top and then pops the kettle on.   
   
He quickly rushes back to his laptop and finds no reply from Harry. He frowns at his computer screen. He sighs and goes back to the kitchen and awaits for the kettle to finish boiling. After he finishes making his tea, he makes his way back and plops down on his couch. He places his cuppa on the coffee table and wastes no time in ripping into the packet of his favourite crumbly goodies.

He waits an hour, he has eaten through almost a whole packet of biscuits – which then he reminds himself that yes, he will need to buy more, - and drank another three cups of tea which has lead him to finish off the milk, which he will also need to get more of. Why is being an adult so hard?

He jumps out of his skin when that God awful message tone goes off. He grabs his laptop from the arm chair and places it atop of his lap. He smiles when he sees it’s Harry’s reply.

3:00PM: InnocentGreenEyes: Sorry about the late reply. I had to wash the dishes and then do my laundry. *Rolls eyes* Mothers!

Louis freezes. He still lives with his Mum? How old is this kid? Louis closes his eyes and tries – but fails – to force the nervous disappointing gut drop that he had just had the pleasure of feeling. He gulped, he was a little too anxious to continue, but in the back of his mind, he knew he didn’t want to let this one go. 

His fingers hovered over the keys and all he had to do was type one simple sentence: 

3:04PM: TommoTomlinson: How old are you?

Louis waits with bated breath and begs that Harry is over eighteen. He wants to continue talking to him, wants to get to know him – he can – but if he does end up liking this guy, he’ll have to wait until the scenario is seen legal in other people eyes. 

The message tone mocks him this time. It’s unsettling and his tummy is doing somersaults but it’s also a mass storm of butterflies – fucking feelings, they get in the way of everything – he looks at the message and his heart drops to the pit of his stomach, being dissolved by the wretched stomach acid that makes it home in the organ. 

 3:06PM: InnocentGreenEyes: Seventeen.


	3. "Chat-Room." Part Three.

Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck._ Is the only current word going through Louis’ mind at the moment. Trust Louis to start a conversation with a seventeen year old kid. It’s not a big deal, per se, but Louis’s sure it’s not good. You know, being a _pre-Law_ student and all - and yes, he should really read up on that section of the text book he’s studying at the moment. It shouldn’t be heartbreaking, but Louis can feel his heart beating in his ears, can feel the blood rushing through his veins. And he can feel his heart break.

“Goddamit, you’re seventeen?!” Louis screamed at his screen.

He runs his fingers through his hair, fisting at the caramel strands, pulling because _why does this have to happen to him?_ His head falls on to the desk – and ouch, he should stop doing that, because he’s certain he’s going to have the pleasure of having a permanent headache – he takes deep breaths and tries to calm his erratic heartbeat.

He stays like that while his chat with Harry goes off. Again, the message tone is laughing at him, because _hahahahaha!_

3:07PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ Louiiiiis?

3:07PM: _InnocentGreenEyes_ : Lou? Please? Please talk to me.. :’(

3:08PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ I didn’t mean to upset you, Lou? Please?

And it goes on, the magic wand sounding tone mocking Louis to his wits-end.  He lethargically pulls his head from the desk and looks at his chat with Harry. His hand finds his mouth, he tries to stop the tears; this isn’t supposed to happen, he’s not supposed to feel like this. Harry sounds like he’s saying his name out loud on the other end, and it makes Louis’ stomach twist because he didn’t want Harry to feel like this, hell, he didn’t even want to feel this way. They’ve only been talking for two and a bit hours, no bond should of formed so quickly – and he thinks he should Google that later because there is no way in hell someone could become so close if that amount of time, it must be a cognitive factor, yeah, that’s it. – He sighs and replies to Harry. And also; ‘ _Lou.’_ Only his mother, Zayn and Liam call him that.  

3:10PM: _TommoTomlinson:_ Sorry Harry. I was just a little shocked. :(

Louis didn’t have to wait long before Harry replied. His heart leapt in his chest, he couldn’t let himself fall for a seventeen year old. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t but who the hell was he kidding, he was. And he is only now realising how stupid he sounds.

3:10PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ Shocked? About my age? Why? :(

Louis closed his eyes, he sounded so upset and he didn’t like the way it made him feel – again, fucking feelings get in the way of everything, even having fun on a stupid chat room. Louis didn’t know if Harry could feel what himself was feeling; who feels a people’s emotions through a computer screen?

3:11PM: TommoTomlinson: Yes about your age. I mean, it’s okay to chat and all but if things go good between us, then I wanted to become good friends. :) I mean, maybe ever more than friends. And we don’t even know each other that well and I’m talking about way into the future because I’m a doofus. *Embarrassing/nervous giggling.*

Louis runs to his bedroom to grab the text book that he’s studying  in class and looks up what the repercussions would be, he makes his way back down to the lounge room – nose buried in the pages, because Louis thinks, yes, it is safe to walk down stairs without looking. He almost falls and dies, but he recovers quickly and sits back on the lounge, he looks up and Harry messaged him while he was away from the computer. It turns out he didn’t need to because Harry beats him to it and to say he is shocked would be an understatement. 

3:16PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ Louis, the age of consent in England and Wales is 16 regardless of sexual orientation and/or gender, as specified by the Sexual Offences Act 2003. However, if person A (being you)  is over the age of 18 and is in a position of trust to person B (me) who is under the age of 18, it is illegal for A to engage in sexual activity with B.

Louis stares at the computer screen, his jaw slack in shock. Even he didn’t know that, and he was a Pre-Law student. Well, that’s embarrassing. Harry wouldn’t mind if he took that statement and put it in his mid-terms would he? No, of course not.

3:17PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ So, A being you and B being me. You and I could have sex without it being illegal. You wouldn’t get into trouble and neither would I. It would be consensual after all. :) So, we _can_ keep talking, and I would be lying to myself if I hadn’t thought about that too, Lou.

And Louis blushes, he _blushes._ He wasn’t the only one thinking about them being more than friends. He can feel his cheeks warm and his heart beat speed up; this kid doesn’t know what he’s doing to the twenty two year old.

3:19PM: TommoTomlinson: You don’t even know how old I am. I could be some fifty-eight year old man for all you know.

He laughs and shoves a full biscuit into his mouth – and yes, that’s very dry – he rolls his eyes and takes a sip of tea which is now cold, he winces, because he really hates cold tea.

3:19PM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ :S you’re not… Are you?

Louis laughs around his mouthful, making stray crumbs flying from his mouth and landing on his keyboard.

3:20PM: TommoTomlinson: No, of course not. I’m twenty-two.

3:20PM: _InnocentGreenEyes: Phew *swipes at forehead dramatically* So, Louis Tomlinson; tell me a little about yourself. :)_

Louis’ stomach really shouldn’t somersault like it does and his heart should not have fluttered in his chest like it did, but alas, he was enjoy talking to Harry. So, that’s exactly what Louis did.

Louis told Harry about where he lived when he grew up and how he moved to Manchester for University to study Law. Told him about his mother and four sister whom he loves dearly (“but let’s face it, little sister are annoying”). Harry had asked about his father, but Louis avoided the question by simply stating that he hadn’t heard from his dad in over six or so years; which Harry replied with, (aw, I’m sorry Boo. That’s gotta be rough?”) Louis once again ignored the feeling in his stomach when Harry called him ‘Boo’, no one knew about his childhood nickname that his mother gave to him. Harry asked about him having a boyfriend – Louis actually laughed out loud because, _hahahaha_ that’s funny – Louis said he had dated a girl called Eleanor for a while, while he was figuring out what he liked. In return, Harry had told Louis about himself. Including where he applied for University; which so happens to be the University of Manchester to study Law as well. He had one older sister called Gemma who was travelling with a group of friends. His mother had just gotten remarried to a wonderful man called Robin whom Harry saw as a father figure. Harry had also been out with a few girls before deciding he didn’t really enjoy it as much as he did when he was with a guy. That’s when he told Louis about Nick – Louis swallowed the jealousy feeling that arose in him because he didn’t quite enjoy any other man or woman touching him – he said that he had lost his virginity to him and proclaimed it was one of the worst mistakes he has ever made and have made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t have sex with another person until it felt right. Louis kinda hoped it was going to be him.

The spoke well into the night and early into the morning. Until Louis looked at the clock and it was 2:45AM. Louis’ stomach twisted because he had to be in class at seven in the morning.

2:46AM: TommoTomlinson: I hate to say this Haz, but I have to be up in like three and a half hours because I have class. :(

He sighed dejectedly because he really, _really_ didn’t want this to end. They had spoken about their entire lives; right down to the secrets that even Liam and Zayn didn’t know and Harry hadn’t even told Niall – his Irish best friend – didn’t know about. He really thinks something could happen with this boy, whether it’s just friends or more. There was something there and he hoped Harry could feel it too.

2:47AM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ :( I know, I don’t want this to end either, but I’m having trouble keeping my eyes open, I just wish you were here to cuddle me.

Louis’ heart fluttered and he’ll admit it to anyone, he wished he could wrap his arms around Harry too; even though he didn’t know what he looked like.

2:47AM: TommoTomlinson: Listen, maybe we could, I don’t know… Exchange emails or something? *Blushes*

He swallowed the lump and waits for Harry to respond; hopefully he didn’t scare him off. He doesn’t wanna chat over this website again and he doesn’t wanna lose contact with Harry.

2:48AM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_[harry.styles94@gmail.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aharry.styles94%40gmail.com&t=N2IyZWIxZWUxZDE5ZjYwMjdmNjA2NWU1NDZmNTIwMmY1MjQ0YWRhOSwxUjNadUpYTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F62705141490%2Fchat-room-part-three&m=1) Don’t make fun of the email, please! ;)

What Louis did next was very girlish – he brought his hands together and clapped them close together like a school girl, or like London Tipton from The Suit Life of Zack and Cody, when she squeals ‘yay me!’ His smile made his eyes crinkle and it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and land in his keyboard.

2:48AM: TommoTomlinson: :D Thank you. And it’s a great email, just don’t laugh at mine; I’ve had it for a while and when I say a “while” I mean, since the age of fourteen. [imcoolerthanyou@hotmail.co.uk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aimcoolerthanyou%40hotmail.co.uk&t=OTk1NjNhNmM0YmU5MDM4NzRkODJmNjAyMzMwMjNjNzljODg2ZDIyNCwxUjNadUpYTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F62705141490%2Fchat-room-part-three&m=1) :S

2:49AM: _InnocentGreenEyes:_ Hehe, I think you may be. ;) I’ll send you something… Bye. x x x x x

And before Louis could reply, it showed that Harry was offline. He pouted but his phone went off seconds later with a new email. Louis smiled and dove for the Android device and unlocked it. It was an email from a certain Harry Styles.

**From:[harry.styles94@gmail.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aharry.styles94%40gmail.com&t=N2IyZWIxZWUxZDE5ZjYwMjdmNjA2NWU1NDZmNTIwMmY1MjQ0YWRhOSwxUjNadUpYTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F62705141490%2Fchat-room-part-three&m=1)**

_Hi Louis.. :)_

_Just in case you were wondering… This is what I look like.. ;)_

__

_~ Harry x x_

Louis nearly fell off of his chair when he saw who he had been talking to for the past hundred hours – not really, but that’s what it felt like – it was so easy and they got in like a house of fire, like they had been friends for years. Louis gulped and stared at the picture…  

He was beautiful.


	4. "Chat-Room." Part Four.

After staring at the beautiful picture which sat at home in his inbox, he finally got his mind working again to process the stunning boy – whom looked older than seventeen – Louis had to actually ask himself if it was really the boy he had been talking to, although it seemed rather stupid sending a picture of someone else. From what Louis could tell, this God, had moss coloured eyes. He had a head full of chocolate coloured curls that framed his – what Louis assumes to be created by angels – amazing face. His cheek bones were sharp and his lips were plump and pink. His small smirk was devilish and when he leaned in, he’s pretty sure there was a dimpled carved into his cheeks.

How does one become so stunning? His parents are probably stunning, Louis doesn't even wanna thinking about what is sister looks like. This boy – or man? – could kill people with a simple look because in all seriousness, Louis had never seen someone with such striking beauty.

To make things fair, Louis opens his folder to find a decent picture of himself – which may or may not exist – because he’s either drunk or very unattractive in all of his pictures. He sighs and keeps scrolling through the numerous folders that litter his desktop, covering his wallpaper of his mother and four sisters. They hold pictures of him and his friends. He could use his dreaded Facebook profile picture but he’s with Stan and he’s very drunk in that picture. He’s about to close the tab and give up when he finds a decent one of him. He hums in approval and decides it’d be good enough to send to Harry.

He clicks ‘reply’ and taps out a message. But then again, he doesn’t know how to reply to such a breath-taking message, so he sits there with his chin placed in his palm, pondering what he could write. He could go for serious, funny or completely disbelieving that someone who looks like that doesn’t actually exsist.

 **From:** [ **imcoolerthanyou@hotmail.co.uk** ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aimcoolerthanyou%40hotmail.co.uk&t=Y2VlNTlmMTg0MTEwY2RiNTM0NDQxODU4MTA0NjkxZGU2NmFkNmIxYiwzdmUzRHM0Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F65898149347%2Fchat-room-part-four&m=1)

I was wondering what you looked like, and in my mind I had no idea that you’d look like that. Are you sure you’re seventeen? :)

Anyway, this is what I look like; if you were wondering. ;D

 

~ Louis x x

Louis moved his cursor over the send button, his eyes scanning over the message before deeming it mistake free and looking at the picture he had attached was okay, before pressing his index finger down and sending the email. He would wait for a reply, but he needs to get up in three hours and he’s done that before – running on three hours of sleep, or even less – so he shut his laptop reluctantly and made his way to his bedroom.

Stripping off what he was wearing, he crawled between the sheets and closed his eyes; a sweet, kind and gorgeous boy is what greeted Louis behind his closed eyelids. Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-x-

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Louis emailing each other became a mandatory activity in their everyday life. While Harry was finishing his A Levels, Louis was up to his eyeballs in course work and over-do assignments. His lecturer had scolded him and asked (“what the hell has gotten into you Tomlinson?”) Louis cowered and felt bad, Harry was distracting him, but Louis soon realized he couldn’t give a rats ass.

His so-called “best friends” were making the situation worse. Mocking and teasing him whenever he received a new email from Harry. It isn’t fair, Louis thinks. He never made fun of Liam and Zayn when they began dating. He was happy that they both found happiness with each other; why was it so hard for Liam and Zayn to accept the fact that Louis was happy?

“How old is he again?” Zayn asked while they were sitting around the flat.

Louis rolled his eyes as he typed out the last sentence of his assignment. “Seventeen. For the last time.”

Zayn snickered and Liam elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs which made the raven hair boy pout. Liam gulped and kissed the pout away. Zayn smiled because, hahahaha, Zayn owned Liam; Louis had to refrain himself from doing the whipping motion.. “Are ya gonna meet ‘im?” Liam wondered.

Louis had seriously thought about asking Harry if he wanted to meet sometime. They were still emailing back and forth, though both boys had yet to exchange phone numbers. He really liked this kid – boy? Man? Louis was still unsure – and he really wanted to meet him in person.

Louis shrugged, “not sure.”

“Have you asked him?” Liam questioned.

Shaking his head no, Louis smiled down at his phone because Harry had emailed him about his day and how he was supposed to be going to a party tonight. Louis bit his lip, he didn’t like the thought of Harry being out with other guys, because let’s face it, Harry was breathtaking and he probably had guys and girls falling at his feet. Louis swallowed his worry and encouraged Harry to go out and have a good time with Niall.

While he was busy, Liam and Zayn were coming up with a plan that could possibly end their friendship with Louis. They hadn’t seen Louis smile like the way he did when he was talking to Harry in a long time; a smile that made his eyes crinkle. Liam had agreed to distract Louis while Zayn stole his phone. Liam was stronger than Zayn so he could hold Louis down while he thrashed around shouting at the top of his voice to let go of him.

Liam got up and walked around to where Louis was sitting; Louis not paying him any mind, distracted by a certain seventeen year old. Zayn held up his hand and counted to three silently from his position on the couch. Action.

“Louis, look at me a sec.”

Louis huffed and looked at Zayn but Louis’ eyes widened when Liam pounced on him without warning. Holding his hands and straddling him, sitting on his thighs. Louis let out a girlish yelp and cursed at Liam for being so fucking strong.

“Liam!! What the actual fuck, get off of me!!!” He shouted.

Zayn laughed and stole Louis’ phone. “Zayn, don’t you even fucking think about it. I swear to God, you’ll never see daylight again!!!” He threatened.

Zayn tutted, “such profanity. You’ll thank us one day; maybe we’ll actually get you laid.”

Liam laughed and Zayn joined in, where Louis was nearly crying with frustration. This was not happening to him.

**From:[imcoolerthanyou@hotmail.co.uk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aimcoolerthanyou%40hotmail.co.uk&t=Y2VlNTlmMTg0MTEwY2RiNTM0NDQxODU4MTA0NjkxZGU2NmFkNmIxYiwzdmUzRHM0Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F65898149347%2Fchat-room-part-four&m=1)**

     Hey baby…

I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime… Give us your number yeah? ;)

~ Love Louis. x x x x x x

Zayn spoke out loud, “and send.”

Liam let go of Louis and in the blink of an eye, Louis pounced at Zayn to get his phone back. “Zayn Javadd Malik, you give me back my fucking phone.”

Zayn laughed along with Liam, “one…”

Louis began.

“Uh oh, watch out babe, he’s counting down from three.” Liam quipped.

Louis’ nostrils flared in anger, Zayn laughed as he watched Louis walk into the kitchen to retrieve a pair of scissors from the top draw. Liam was sitting on the couch again in stitches but yelped when Louis stood over him and sat his massive bum on his chest – ahh, the joys of having a bootyluscious arse. – Louis aimed the scissors down to Liam’s crotch.

“Unless you wanna fuck this ten inch cock again _Zayn_ , I suggest you put the fucking phone down. Right. Now.” Louis hissed.

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Babe, please give him the phone, I need my dick.” Liam whined shakily.

Zayn shakily placed the phone on the coffee table, put his hands up in surrender and backed away. Louis’ breathing went back to normal human reps and he climbed off Liam and snatched his phone before scampering to his room.

Zayn rushed over to Liam and straddled his waist. “Oh my God, that was so funny.”

Liam frowned, “to you maybe.. But I nearly lost my dick, and what good would that be, huh?”

Zayn laughed and swooped down to kiss Liam’s lips. “What about a blowjob to make you feel better?” He mumbled into Liam’s hot mouth.

Liam groaned and nodded. He watched Zayn kiss down his body before he slowly sunk down to his knees. Liam came down Zayn’s throat ten minutes later, hard and fast. Definitely made up for early using his fuck wand.

-x-

Meanwhile in Louis’ bedroom, Louis was jumping on his bed because Harry had agreed to meet him and gave him his mobile number. He should really thank Liam and Zayn but Louis decided against it because Louis had just threatened to cut of Liam’s dick with a pair of kitchen scissors. So he maybe a little mental, but who cares, because he’s meeting Harry in a week. And besides, he can hear telling sounds coming from the living room so he's just going to stay put until his horn-ball best friends have stopped falling around.


	5. "Chat-Room." Part Five; Part One.

**_From:[imcoolerthanyou@hotmail.co.uk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aimcoolerthanyou%40hotmail.co.uk&t=ZDhhMDUzYmMyOWY4ZjY3OWRjM2FlMWRhZGZlOGM4YWE5YTkzOWI3NyxSZGdNR0Jvcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F66269186024%2Fchat-room-part-five-part-one&m=1)_ **

_Hey baby…_

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime… Give us your number yeah? ;)_

_~ Love Louis. x x x x x x_

-x-

Harry gave his mum the most believable excuse he could think of when he made her jump due to his girlish squeal from his place on the couch. His mother gave him an incredulous look which made Harry blush to the tips of his ears, even when mothers don't know, they know. After reading the email from Louis, he went up to his room and jumped on his bed. Harry hadn’t stopped thinking about Louis since they started talking a month ago. He really likes this guy and when he saw those blue eyes in the breathtaking picture he sent, Harry knew this was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knows he's getting way too far ahead of himself, but he doesn't care.

When Harry had told Niall, Niall had said he was too young to understand what love feels like, but Harry shrugged off the Irishman and told him he doesn’t even know himself so why should he judge? Harry landed with a soft thud on his bed and turned on his belly, tapping out a reply to Louis.

**From:[harry.styles94@gmail.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aharry.styles94%40gmail.com&t=OWY3NjkzMGY0Mjk0ZGE0ZDIxMDgxZmMxNTBmZDRlNzBiNTg2MGIxMSxSZGdNR0Jvcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-IuIKYdFakBYFLNEjPoyAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F66269186024%2Fchat-room-part-five-part-one&m=1)**

     Really? I would love to meet up with you… :3

My number is 0704240650… Shoot me a text or even call, if you like.

~ Love Harry. x x x x x x

He sent the email with a massive smile on his face and immediately called Niall. It was six in the evening so Niall was probably vegged out on the couch in his living room, eating his weight in crisps and drinking his father’s beer while watching the football match. Man U VS. Liverpool, Harry thinks.

Dialling Niall’s number, he held it up to his ear and waited for his best friend to answer. After the fourth ring, he was greeted by a “hewo.”

Harry shook his head, “how many times do I have to tell you not to answer your phone with your mouth full?”

“Alright Hazza?”

Harry laughed at Niall’s total dismissal of the telling off and delve straight into what happened with Louis. Niall had laughed at first, the loud noise boomed through the receiver; so loud Harry held the phone away from his ear. He thought his curly haired best friend was joking – hence the obnoxious laugh – but when Harry sighed indignantly down the phone, Niall immediately shut his mouth.

“Are you serious?” Niall practically shouted.

Harry smiled, “yeah. He asked to meet me.”

He could hear the cogs turning in his best friends head and couldn’t help but laugh, “are ya gonna go?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “of course I am.”

Niall sighed, “just, be careful, okay?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, “yes mum.”

They spoke for while until Harry hung up. After that he turned on to his back and placed his hands behind his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thoughts filling his head. His most recurring thought was: when could he meet the blue eyed beauty?

-x-

Harry and Louis had been texting back and forth since Harry sent Louis his number, planning their entire weekend together. Louis was so excited to finally meet Harry, he couldn’t wait to see those curls and green eyes in person. To hold him in person too. He wondered if Harry was tall; but being seventeen, Louis doubted it.

They’d decided to meet in Manchester. It was easy for the both of them, well, Louis really. It was only a short train ride for Harry. Louis had booked a motel for a decent price – because let’s face it, Louis was a Uni student after all, he could barely afford the rent – and told Harry that he wanted to spend the weekend together. And there was no way he was taking him home, especially with Ziam in the vicinity.

**From: Louis.  
To: Harry. **

_So, what did you wanna do this weekend? x x x x x  x_

Louis had tapped out on his phone. He was in class, bored out of his mind. He was meeting Liam and Zayn for coffee because they had something to tell him that apparently was too important and they couldn’t wait until they saw each other that same night. Liam and Zayn were both Pre-Med students, Louis thought they were crazy, being Pre-Law was hard enough, he couldn’t count the times where Zayn had asked Liam (“babe, what does ECG mean again?”) Liam would always take pity on his hazel eyed boyfriend and tell him (“Electrocardiography.”) He’d explain and then place a kiss on the crease in Zayn’s brow to remove it. Louis didn’t know why both boys were doing such a complex degree, but it made them happy and it was one of the first conversations they had. _“What do you want to be when you go off to Uni?”_

Louis rolled his eyes at his lecturer and took down random notes that he probably needed. His phone vibrated and he smiled picking it up. A new text from Harry always bought a smile to his face and he didn’t care who saw.

**From: Harry.  
To: Louis.**

_Hmm, you spread out naked only for me to see. My tongue licking every inch of you. Seeing you whimper and arch your back while you beg for more….? I don’t know, haven’t really given it much thought. You? x x x x x_

Louis gasped at what he read and to say all of his blood didn’t rush south would be a lie. He adjusted in his seat and looked around to see if anyone noticed his change in demeanour. Obviously not, thank God.

**From: Louis.  
To: Harry.**

_Haz, you can’t talk like that… I’m in class, you naughty boy. But if you play your cards right; I think it can be arranged. x x x x x x x x_

Flustered, Louis hit send and shoved his phone in his pocket. He blushed to the tips of his ears when he thought about doing said things to Harry himself. He had lost count of the times in he had woken up with a handful of his hot cum, sticky boxers and soiled bed sheets; Harry Edward Styles would be the death of him, he’s positive.

-x-

When class was over – and when he rearranged himself from Harry’s explicit text messages for what seemed like the umpteenth time – he made his way to the Starbucks which was on campus. He passed a few people he knew on the way, waving or nodding at them accordingly. It took him about five minutes before he entered the coffee shop. It was half full with students, he scanned the throng of people before his eyes landed on Liam and Zayn, huddled in a corner booth. Zayn’s head was borrowed in the crook of Liam’s neck; Liam was biting his bottom lip while Zayn sucked a love bite into his neck, well, Louis assumed that’s what he was doing. They were like love sick teenagers in a cheesy 70’s movie. It was adorable, Louis rolled his eyes.

Making his way through the students, he abruptly plonked his arse down and set his bag beneath the table. Placing his elbows on the table and putting his chin in his hands, he watched Liam and Zayn, still hooked on each other. Louis cleared his throat making the lovesick teenagers jump apart like they’d been caught fucking on one of their mothers beds.

Louis laughed at them blushing, “guys, this is a _public_ place.” He mused, gesturing his hands around the cafe, “now, which of you lovely ladies is buying me a drink?”

Zayn rolled his eyes and got up, but not before pecking Liam on his already bruised chapped lips. Liam blushed and looked at Louis with a small smile. “How was class?” He asked, taking the attention away from him.

Louis sighed, “the usual, Mr. Cowell blabbering on about shit. Harry sending me raunchy text messages that got me hard to the point where I thought my dick was going to burst through my jeans,” he finished with a shrug. “You?”

Liam laughed, “had a lecture on Biopsy’s.”

Louis raised his eyebrow in confusion and Liam rolled his eyes. “It’s a medical test where a surgeon or radiologist takes a sample of cells or body tissue for examining. It’s used to determine the presence of disease.” Liam finished explaining. It just left Louis more confused if he was being honest so he just nodded along.

Zayn came back in the nick of time and handed Louis his warm Latte. Louis smiled his thanks and sipped the sweet beverage; it warmed his throat. Zayn handed Liam his normal order and Liam pecked his nose in gratitude.

“Liam was just telling me about your class today Zayn. Learn anything new?” Louis mocked.

Zayn groaned and buried his face in Liam’s shoulder. “I’m never gonna make it to my residency.” He mumbled.

Liam sighed and looked at Louis. “You will, mate. You’re going to be a great doctor.”

“Yeah babe, just me and you.”

Louis looked down at his drink. “What did you guys have to tell me that apparently couldn’t wait until tonight?”

Zayn removed his head from Liam’s shoulder and looked at Liam. Louis gasped, “Zayn, are you pregnant?”

Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes in annoyance and the fact Louis couldn’t take anything seriously. “You know it’s physically impossible for a man to conceive a child,” Liam nodded in agreement.

“ _Hey,”_ Zayn huffed indignantly “what makes you think _I_ would be the one to get knocked up?” He proceeded with offence.

“Dur, we share a wall.”

Zayn blushed and Liam laughed. “Okay, the real thing.” 

“Well, Zayn and I have decided to move out and get our own place.”

Louis’ gut twisted, “why? Am I not good enough for you?” He pouted.

Liam and Zayn laughed a little, “we love living with you Lou, honestly, but Liam and I wanna live together, just the two of us.”

Louis sighed, “well, I guess we can’t be room-mates forever, it was fun while it lasted; I’m sure I’ll be able to afford the rent by myself.”

Zayn smiled sadly at him, “maybe if things go well with Harry, he can move in with you. He’s going to be studying here in September isn’t he?”

Louis nodded and it was definitely a plan. “I guess.”

“We’re not moving far, Lou. Just around the corner.”

Louis laughed obnoxiously, “fucking hell, stop being such a sap, Liam. God, I’ll be fine.”

Liam and Zayn smiled gratefully and they all began to chat about Liam and Zayn’s new place and their finals and the residency which both were anxious and excited about. Louis spoke about how he was nervous and excited for his weekend with Harry.

“Maybe you’ll get laid.” Zayn chuckled.

Louis had apologized for his outburst on Liam and Zayn gave him a pointed look, (“I can’t believe you actually threatened to cut off his dick with a pair of scissors and _how_ did you know he was ten inchs?”) Zayn had said. Louis blushed and said he had “guessed.”

-x-

Louis had a free day on Friday which was perfect because he was currently having a hissy fit because he couldn’t find one thing in his closet to wear, which was absurd, his wardrobe was over the top with trousers, shirts, t-shirts, jumpers and more; and yet, he still couldn’t find anything to wear, he’s pretty sure he was a cliché.

After tearing the contents apart he called Zayn who was in bed sick. Liam had offered to stay home from class to care for his poorly boyfriend, but Zayn shook his head stubbornly and literally ordered Liam to go to class so he could hand in Zayn’s assignment and two reports in and collect notes so he could start on the next hundred assignments and reports.

Zayn wandered in Louis’ room with his and Liam’s deep blue duvet wrapped around him, his nose red and eyes puffy, anyone would think Liam and him had had a fight. Zayn shook his head at the mess all over Louis’ floor.

Louis looked at him with pleading eyes, “I know you’re ill mate, but please help me; I have to leave soon to be in Manchester by three. And I still have to shower and get dressed.”

Zayn groaned because he really didn’t want to help Queen Louis pick out clothes when he felt like death warmed up.

Zayn sat on Louis’ unmade bed and stared at Louis going through his clothes. The boy had a pair of grey sweats on and a white plain t-shirt, barefoot with a beanie slung over his greasy hair because he refused to shower before he had to meet Harry.

“Just pack enough clothes for the weekend, Lou.” Zayn suggested as he collapsed on his bed.

“You’re a wise one, I never thought of Zayn, thanks.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

Zayn chuckled, “pack something casual for day time, something nicer for night, what you sleep in and spare undies. Along with your toiletries, lube and condoms.”

Louis froze, “fuck, I haven’t got any.”

Zayn laughed, “shut up, man!! That’s what happens when you’re practicing celibacy.”

That just made Zayn laugh harder and then splutter because he choked on his own cough. Zayn left Louis throwing clothes on his bed – three pairs of skinny jeans, three nice shirts, five casual t-shirts and one hoodie, along with fifteen pairs of boxers, because the way Harry had been texting him, he’d probably need them – he sighed happily and then folded them neatly before placing them in the random duffle bag he found in the bottom of his closet.

Zayn dragged himself back in the bedroom and threw a fresh bottle of lube on his bed along with an unopened box of condoms. Louis smiled and thanked him.

“You’re welcome; I know how important this weekend is to you.”

Louis smiled, “go back to bed and I’ll make you a cuppa.”

Zayn smiled and nodded has he dragged his lethargic self back to his and Liam’s room. Louis smiled at the lube and condoms –  who smiles at inanimate objects? Louis apparently. – he was finally going to meet Harry and he’d be happy if he didn’t even need the lube and condoms – which were flavoured – Louis wrinkled his nose because, ew, he had just taken a glance into Liam and Zayn’s sex-life.

Louis padded his way to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. He got everything he needed and went back down the hall to his best friends room where Zayn was shivering but he also had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Louis bit his lip, he hated it when Zayn or Liam was ill.

“Babe, do you want anything else?” He cooed as he went to their bathroom and ran a flannel under cold water.

He walked back in and dabbed Zayn’s forehead, Zayn nodded his head, “I’wan Leeyum.” He pouted.

Louis sighed, “I know pumpkin,” he looked at the time, class was nearly over for Liam; ten minutes left. “I’ll call him, okay?”

Zayn nodded, “anything else?”

“Tea and Aspirin.” Louis nodded and left the damp cloth draped over Zayn’s forehead. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Liam’s number.

Liam answered with a whispered “hello?”

“Li, Zayn is asking after you, he’s worse than what he was this morning.”

Louis heard Liam pack his note and text books up before saying, “I’m coming home.” Before he hung up. Even though Louis was bubbly, obnoxious and carefree, he had a caring side and when his friends were in need of something, Louis would go out of his way to make sure they had what they needed and in Zayn’s case, Zayn wanted Liam, so that’s what Louis got him.

Louis was making himself and Zayn a cup of tea when he heard the front door open. Liam dropped his school bag and made a bee-line for his room where his sick boyfriend was. He smiled at Liam, because Liam really did love Zayn with all his heart and it was amazing to know they had found each other, they’d both found their soul-mate.

Louis went into the cupboard and rummaged around the inside trying to find the Aspirin. His hands circled around the tub and he pulled it out. Filling a glass with water, he took Zayn’s tea, the water and Aspirin to Zayn.

Liam smiled gratefully at Louis who now had a poorly Zayn nuzzled into his side. “I’m going to shower and everything and get ready for tonight.”

Liam nods, “thank you for looking after him, Lou.”

Louis smiled, “no problem, I don’t like seeing him ill.”

“Me either.”

Louis giggled and walked out of their bedroom and into his own, picking up a towel that he hopes is clean before walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready for his car ride to Manchester.

Letting the water cascade over his body, Louis thought of green eyes and curly hair while he washed his own. Louis made sure he was squeaky clean before turning off the water and wrapping his towel around him.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room but stopped when he heard noises coming from Zayn and Liam’s room. Louis rolled his eyes because, what the hell? Zayn is supposed to be ill. He shook his head and carried on walking.

He sighed and slung the towel on the floor, knowing Liam would wash it sometime over the weekend, ugh, he’ll miss Liam doing his laundry, he hates washing. He goes over to his dresser and picks up his deodorant, spraying himself with an over the top amount because he tends to sweat like a pig when he’s nervous.  He chucks the can in his bag and picks up the top he’s chosen out. A powder blue button up. He slings it on and leaves it unbuttoned for the time being. He then picks up his skin tight black skinny jeans. He ends up on his back, groaning because he was having trouble sliding over his thick thighs and ass – Lord help him, because Harry was going to have trouble taking them off, even if they didn’t get that fair – he sighed in joy when he finally did up the fly and did the button.

He did the buttons up on his shirt and made his way back to the bathroom and started on his hair. He had a routine of some sort; he combs his hair and then blow dries it so it goes fluffy. Brushes it and then slides a straightener over it and then uses hair wax and hair spray to style it into a quiff; he never understand when people say he’s high maintenance.

He smiles at his reflection and then decided whether he should wear his contacts or glasses. He really doesn’t really feel like wearing his black frames on their first date, so he opts for his contacts. When he’s done, he douses himself in aftershave and deems himself ready to leave.

After sliding his shoes on, making sure he had everything he needs for the trip including his glasses and saline solution for his contacts. He grabbed his phone, car keys, bag, coat and wallet and then he was out of the door.

-x-

Soon, Louis was in Manchester and parking in the motel car park. To say he was nervous would be telling the truth because Louis was sure he was going to puke – maybe he shouldn’t have eaten those chocolate bars on the way there – he parked and made his way to the lobby. He told the woman with glasses his name and she proceeded to give him his room key. He smiled and thanked her before making his way to the room so he could put his stuff in his room before he met Harry at the train station.

Harry’s train was pulling up in half an hour which gave him time to walk to the station but then again, he thought better of it and decided to drive there. He picked his keys back up, his phone and wallet along with his room key and made for the door and back out to his car.

Driving to the train station was easy because he had caught it a few times. He sat in his car for twenty minutes before deeming himself ready to wait on the platform. With shaky legs, Louis made his way to the platform and waited for Harry’s train. The ball of nerves in his stomach was twisting with excitement. It suddenly shot up to his throat when he saw Harry’s train pull up to the station.

This was it, he was going to meet his seventeen year old friend.

Louis stood there waiting for Harry to emerge and when he did, his breathing hitched when he saw Harry’s green eyes scan the platform. He was tall. Louis nearly fell off his feet because, wow, he was even better looking in person.

All of a sudden their eyes collided and Harry smiled so wide Louis thought his face was going to split. Harry made his way through the throng of people before standing in front of Louis – he was looking down at Louis – and Louis couldn’t believe he was standing in front of the boy he had been talking to nonstop for a month.

“Hi.” Harry said and God, Louis again, nearly fell off his feet, because what even was his voice?

“Hi.” Louis managed because apparently he couldn’t talk and then what Harry did next was shocking and Louis thought he was going to die.

Harry swooped down and kissed Louis on his lips, he gripped his waist tight and Louis reciprocated immediately because he has been waiting ages for this. Louis snaked his arms around Harry’s neck and both boys melted into each other.

This weekend was going to be very interesting.

-x-

Part Five, part two contains smut.


	6. "Chat-Room." Part Five; Part Two.

_Perfect._

Harry’s lips fit perfectly against Louis’, like they were meant to be there, like Louis and Harry were made for each other. It was weird, no, no, it was crazy how Louis could _feel_ himself melting into Harry’s chest, how he could feel his arms snake around Harry’s neck and just because he could, he tangled his dainty fingers through the curls which adorned Harry’s head and _oh my God, they are soft!!!_ Louis must ask him what conditioner he uses at some point.

Louis could feel his heart beat thumping against his chest at an erratic pace, his nerve endings are being set on fire with every move Harry makes against his body. This is what he’s been missing in his life; who would of thought it was a seventeen year old boy with the username _InnocentGreenEyes?_

The platform of the train station had cleared out of people and Harry and Louis were the only two left standing, wrapped up in each other, soaking each other up like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Harry pulled away and opened his eyes and looked down. Louis had his eyes still closed – he was afraid this was a dream – he heard a small chuckle which sent goose bumps all over his small self.

“Open your eyes, Lou.” Harry says, thick accent coming through, “I wanna see your eyes.”

Louis’ eyes flutter open and he looks up and Harry _is_ standing right there and this isn’t a dream; Harry is solid and warm in front of him. Harry smiles wide, and Louis’ assumptions were correct when he spotted a defined dimple in Harry’s left cheek.

Louis blushed under Harry’s scrutiny; a pretty pink colour dusting his cheeks and making its way down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Louis wasn’t wearing much and the cold started to nip at his exposed skin, even with the heat coursing through his veins. Harry sensed Louis shivering and wrapped him up before suggesting they make their way back to Louis’ car.

Louis smiled and nodded, apparently, his voice had gone for a walk – he was actually surprised he could _walk_ – because he was unable to speak. He rolled his eyes inwardly but he didn’t really care because Harry had his arms wrapped around his waist and Harry was there, beside him, talking to him and if Louis were to die tonight, he’d be a happy person.

-x-

On the drive back to the motel, Louis’ voice managed to crawl and find its way back to him and before he knew it, he was talking too much and too fast and Harry just smiled, listened and added his opinion and agreed with Louis when needed. They clicked. It was like they had been friends for years.

Louis parked in a space in front on the motel and helped Harry with his bags. It was four o’clock and they had the entire night plus the whole of Saturday and Sunday before Harry had to go home. Louis lead Harry into the smallish room. And placed his bags on the floor and watched Harry walk around the room.

It was standard and the best he could afford; a separate room which was pushed against the back of the room and consisted of a bath and shower, toilet and sink. A built in wardrobe they wouldn’t use. A TV, phone and mini fridge which was enclosed in a fake mahogany open cabinet. There was a table and two chairs sitting by the window which looked out into a garden and then there was the bed. A four poster bed which looked rather comfortable, Louis hadn’t jumped on it yet – yes, he jumps on the bed, so what if he’s a ten years old? – he looks over at Harry and smiled big before he toes of his shoes and runs over to the side, climbs atop of the mattress before he starts jumping.

Harry watches on – he thinks maybe Louis is the one lying about his age – his eyes are shining with adoration as he watches Louis’ little legs spring him into the air. Louis giggles, he fucking _giggles,_ and Harry thinks his heart bursts. Harry gets rid of his shoes and joins Louis jumping on the bed. Laughter fills the room as they bounce – who knew a motel mattress could be used as a trampoline? – when they became breathless, they both collapsed, limbs tangled and panting; their smiles so big their faces could split.

After their breathing slowed down, Harry just looked at Louis, he had actually never seen something so breathtakingly beautiful. Louis was so _beautiful_ it hurt. Harry’s chest fills with jealously when he thinks about others telling Louis he’s beautiful or making love to him; Louis is his and Harry plans on making it clear to Louis by Sunday.

Tentatively reaching out a hand to swipe a thumb across Louis’ cheek bone, Harry smiled as Louis leant into the touch like a kitten, closing his eyes at the affection; it was cute, too cute. Harry felt like throwing a party.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispers.

Louis blushes and opens his eyes, the blue bright in the harsh motel room lights. His smile was small but full of adoration and admiration. “Thank you.” He said, before adding, “you’re kinda beautiful too. Are you sure you’re seventeen?”

Harry laughed, “says you; who was the one to initiate jumping on the bed? Hmm, you said you were twenty-two; not ten.”

Louis blushed and giggles before leaning in so he could attach their lips in another soft and gentle kiss. But someone or something interrupts him. His stomach, and he realizes he hasn’t eaten all day.

Louis sighs indignantly and looks down at his tummy, “very. Rude.”

Harry laughs at the scalding and kisses him hard and quick before twisting off of the bed so he could place his shoes back on. Louis watches from the bed with a confused expression. “Where’re you going?”

Harry rolls his eyes and smirks, “we’re going to get something to eat, because apparently, your stomach is trying to tell you something.”

Louis smiles and jumps over the bed and slips his shoes on too, Harry looks down and smiles. Louis’ eyebrows furrow together, “what?”

Harry gives a one shouldered shrug, “nothing, it’s just, you have tiny feet.”

Louis makes a kind of scandalized sound, “Harold?!” Placing his also tiny hands on his hips.

Now it’s Harry’s turn to frown, “ _Harold?_ ”

Louis nods and smiles as he shrugs. Harry grins and reaches Louis in one massive stride, ducking his head as he kisses Louis softly, gripping Louis’ bum in the process. The sudden pressure on his derrière was quite a shock which promptly made Louis let out something cross between a whimper and a groan, just then, Louis really noticed how much he was gagging for it.

Harry deepened the kiss, biting and sucking on Louis’ tongue and lips, eliciting another moan from Louis’ mouth. The curly haired boy pulled away and began kissing down Louis’ jaw line, neck and the chest which was shown – Harry traced his wet tongue over Louis’ “ _It Is What It Is”_ tattoo and Louis’ knees may had buckled from underneath him because it sent this immense ecstasy feeling all over – Louis’ fingers wound in the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck, his eyes lightly closed as he soaked Harry in.

Harry kissed his way back up to Louis’ lips and pushed him towards the door, – why the door? Harry didn’t know – his hands firmly on his waist. With a thud, Harry slid his hands down Louis’ thighs and gripped his bum so he could hoist Louis up and wrap those thick thighs around his own waist. He did just that, making Louis giggle before Harry silenced him with a searing kiss.

“ _Ha-Harry,_ ” Louis moaned pathetically.

Louis was thinking maybe this was going a little too fast – I mean, they had only just met and _oh –_ Harry had strategically placed his thigh in-between Louis’ thighs and dropped him to he was straddling him. Louis through his head back and started to rut against Harry’s offending limb, how rude of Harry to get him rattled up like this.

Soon, lips were on Louis neck, biting and then soothing the wound with a rough tongue. Louis rutted a little more firmer; the coil in his stomach familiar and welcomed, it’s been a long time since he had felt like this – I mean, ones hand is okay, but there is only so much it can do to make you feel satisfied – Louis slammed his lips back on Harry and panted and moaned desperately into Harry’s mouth, whining _because it felt so good._

“That’s it Lou, keep going, cum for me baby.” Harry spoke roughly in Louis ear finished off with a nip.

Harry’s hands snuck down the back of Louis’ bum, massaging his plump cheeks the best he could from the position they were in. Louis’ hips moved faster and after a harsh nip to him collar bone; Louis came so hard it felt like his head was exploding. He messed his boxers up, sighing as he felt the hot cum stick to the material and his foreskin.

His hips came to a stutter-y stop, his breathing coming out in short pants, chest rising and falling against Harry’s chest which was pressed up against Louis’.

Eyes closed and his forehead pressed against Harry’s, and he breathed a shaky “fuck.”

Harry smirked and gently let Louis back down on his feet, albeit shakily. Louis has never been hit so hard before, never has he had an orgasm ripped out of him like that.

“Maybe you should change you boxers, babe.” Harry mused, “can’t go out to dinner with messy underwear, unless you want to.”

Louis laughed and pushed Harry away playfully and went to his bag, pulled out a plain black pair and scurried off to the bathroom. Harry smiled and watched Louis’ every move with a cocked eyebrow and an amused grin on his face; Louis was so adorable and beautiful and cute and God, Harry could eat him. _Oh,_ there was an idea!

-x-

Later, Louis found himself and Harry in a dinner that Louis suggested. He scanned the menu and immediately knew what he wanted. Harry’s forehead was knitted together in turmoil, having a mental break down because everything looked so good.

“What are you getting, Lou?”

Louis smiled, “the best thing on the menu; this place makes amazing cheese burgers, the most perfect chips and the thickest milkshakes you’ll have the pleasure consuming.”

A blonde came over to the table, asking them if they were reading to order; Louis said what he wanted and then the blonde blue eyes girl turned to Harry. “What he said.”

Louis laughed and the boy with curly hair and the boy with blue eyes began diving into conversation. The spoke about the week they had before meeting up. Louis told Harry about his two best friends moving out and he had no idea how he was going to pay the rent and then told Harry how Liam and Zayn suggested that Harry could move in when he goes to school.

“I could if you wanted me to.”

Louis blinked and sipped on his chocolate milkshake, “really?”

Harry nodded and did the same. Soon, their food came and Louis watched as Harry took a bite out of his burger, his eyes closing as a “hmmm” sound came from his mouth. Louis laughed and said a cocky “told ya so.”

-x-

They finished the night with a walk through the city of Manchester, their fingers linked. They both had red noses and pink cheeks from where the wind was gently nipping at their skin. Louis was having an amazing time; he really didn’t want it to end. They came to a stop – in front of Manchester Town Hall, they would have to go and visit tomorrow sometime – and faced each other. Louis looked up and Harry glanced down, Harry was perfect and Louis didn’t want to let him go.

“You’re even more beautiful in the dark,” Harry said but then blushed because did that make sense? Probably not.

Louis laughed and said thank you before standing on his tippy toes, kissing Harry gently in the tranquil weather, fuck the people who were walking past and giving them weird looks, Louis was falling in love, Harry kissed him back immediately, both boys humming in contentment, it was perfect.

-x-

Harry and Louis stumbled into their room, leaving a line of clothes as they tore off every piece of attire they had on. Falling on to the bed – not so elegantly, but as if they cared – their lips never coming apart as they kept kissing harshly, biting each other’s lips and sucking on tongues, it was all very quick, but Louis was so hard he couldn’t give a rats arse.

Harry was slotted in-between Louis’ legs, the only thing separating them was their underwear. Louis’ legs were locked around Harry’s waist, his fingers in Harry’s hair as they kissed. Louis’ eyes were closed, Harry kissed his was down from Louis’ lips and made his way to Louis’ jaw line, neck and collarbones. Louis’ back arched, and then he whimpered – quite girlishly to be in fact – when Harry bit down and closed his lips around one of his nipples.

Harry gyrated his hips down all awhile sucking obscenely on Louis’ _other_ nipple. Oops, so what is Louis to buck his own hips, up the friction was like someone was injecting pure unaltered pleasure into his veins.

“Harry, stop teasing and get on with it!” Louis snapped, he was getting impatient, so sue him.

Harry laughed, deep in his throat which caused vibrations to rattle Louis’ ribcage. “You needy little slut; bet you’re gagging for it, huh? How long has it been since you’ve had big dick in that tight little hole of yours, huh?” Harry put his hand between them and gripped Louis’ member hard, smiling when Louis made a pornographic noise.

“Too-too long.”

Jesus, he sounded pathetic, but he couldn’t care right now, because Harry was talking dirty to him and calling him a slut and Louis didn’t know how much he needed it until now. Who knew a seventeen year old could make one feel like he was on fire, like everything else didn’t matter, just as long it was Harry, Louis couldn’t care; _everything_ was Harry.

“Did you bring lube and condoms Louis?” His tone patronizing – and _fuck,_ if that isn’t the hottest thing Louis has heard – “were you anticipating this, Lou? You want me to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars, so every time you sit down, you’ll think of me; remember how I fucked you senseless!”

Louis couldn’t speak, apparently, his head couldn’t make coherent sentences so he just whimpered and writhed under Harry. He needed to be fucked so hard that in the end, he couldn’t remember his name. Harry kept a steady pace and pressure on Louis’ leaking dick – wow, Louis didn’t know he could get that wet – and lifted his hand up to where he knew his bag was. Harry smiled and kissed him hard before jumping off of the bed.

It didn’t take long for Harry to find them and when he did he looked down and smirked; _flavoured?_

“Louis Tomlinson, do you have some weird kink I should know about?” Harry pondered while he made his way back to the mess of a twenty-two year old boy.

Louis blinked and whimpered, because _really?_ Now wasn’t really the time. “N-no, Zayn gave them to me.”

Harry laughed and situated himself back in-between Louis’ legs. He placed the lube and flavoured condoms to his head and leaned his head down, keeping his blown eyes locked on Louis’ own. Louis bit his lip, breathing hard as Harry mouthed at his covered hard-on. Louis let out a chocked out noise when Harry sucked on the wet patch where Louis had leaked. Harry winked, ­- he fucking _winked_ – and nuzzled his nose and mouth near Louis’ heavy balls. Louis all but collapsed on to his back and arched his back because _holy shit_.

“Fuck _ing hell Harry._ Get fucking on with it!!!” Louis somehow managed.

Harry obliged and hooked his fingers in Louis’ boxers, pulling them down painstakingly over Louis’ cock, biting his lip was it was free and bounced, red and swollen and absolutely delicious looking. It laid heavy on Louis’ tummy, twitching with every move Harry made.

Picking up the lube, Harry covered his fingers, Louis whined and spread his thighs. Harry smiled at that, “can’t fucking wait can you?”

Louis shook his head like the little cock-hungry slut he was. Harry was about to rub a slicked finger over Louis’ clenching hole when he thought better of it. “Give me a pillow!"

Louis looked confused but handed Harry a pillow anyway. “Arse up!”

Louis managed to lift his hips and Harry slid the pillow underneath him. Louis closed his eyes because Jesus H Christ, it’s been ages – he’s pretty sure there were Dinosaurs roaming the earth – since he’s been eaten out.

Harry carelessly wiped his fingers on the bedding and gripped Louis behind the knees, lifting his knees and thighs all the way to his chest. Louis felt completely exposed but Louis thinks it’s all fucking worth it when Harry shoved his tongue into a fluttering hole so deep, Louis could of cum.

“ _Oh_ _my fucking GOD. Harry!!!”_ He gasped out.

Harry smiled against Louis’ hole. Licking, sucking and biting and loving every minute of it and if Louis made these noises when he was being rimmed, Harry can’t wait to find out what he sounds like with a cock inside him.

Louis was falling apart slowly. Harry searched for the lube blindly and covered his fingers again, and without Louis noticing – why would he? His eyes are closed and Harry doubts he can hear anything with the amount of blood rushing around – he slipped a slick finger in, Louis whined and arched his back.

Harry pulled his tongue away and worked his finger in and out. When Louis was accommodated, he added another two for the sake of it, just so he could watch Louis’ face twist in pain and pleasure.

Harry had three digits slipping in and out of Louis’ hole easily. Louis was panting and moaning in pleasure because he had never felt this good, even when he tried it himself. 

“Ha- _Harry,_ please…. Do something." 

Harry nodded his head and reached for the box of condoms, slipping his fingers out. Louis didn’t like that feeling. He tipped the box upside down so they all fell on the bed. They were wrapped in different coloured foil. 

Harry bit his lip, "babe, what flavour do you want?”

Louis groaned, “are you fucking kidding me? Harry, I don’t fucking care, just pick one and fuck me!" 

Harry laughed and picked Banana, he likes banana’s. He tore it open and the rolled it one. It was already lubed but Harry added a little extra, no matter how much he liked looking at Louis’ pained face, he didn’t want to inflict  _actual_ pain on him. 

Harry ripped the pillow out from underneath Louis. He threw it over his shoulder and placed one hand near Louis’ head and the other one held his dick still as he aimed it at a pink and clenching-at-nothing hole. He smirked and slapped the head of his dick against Louis’ entrance, making Louis moan. Harry laughed and did it once more before sinking in slowly. Louis arched is back, he could feel every inch of Harry and it was bliss. 

Harry let out a guttural moan as he sunk further and further inside of Louis; he accommodated so well, it was suffocating and Harry really wondered how long it had been for the beautiful mess of a boy underneath him. 

Even though Louis adjusted quickly, Harry still gave him a little time and peppered his neck with bruising kisses. Louis whimpered and finally moved his hips, telling Harry to  _fucking move already!!_  

Shallowly moving his hips, Harry moved inside of Louis. He could feel his walls drag against his dick, it was an amazing feeling and Harry never wanted to let it go. 

"Fucking hell, Lou. So tight.”

Louis only moaned and dug his nails into Harry’s shoulders, pure pleasure coursing through him at an alarming rate. Harry built up his speed and soon he found Louis’ prostate, jabbing it every time he pushed upwards. 

“Fuck, Harry. Yeah, harder, faster, more!" 

"You sound pathetic, begging me like that. Have you always wanted a seventeen year old cock in you, Louis? Bet you’ve dreamed about this huh? Didn’t know you’d turn into such a submissive little bitch!" 

Harry nuzzled into Louis neck and bit down, causing Louis to arch his back. Harry smirked against his skin, "you like that? Like pain huh? Who knew?”

Harry’s words were stirring inside of his stomach, never has he been spoken to like this and he  _fucking love it_ to say the least. The mixture of his dirty talk, the way Harry is pounding into his prostate and the  _biting_ Louis could feel the missed but familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. 

“ _Ha-Harry, I’m gonna, cu-cum!”_  Louis gasped out. 

“Yeah, me too.”

After a few more thrusts, Louis came, he  _came_ so hard. He has never had an orgasm ripped from him like that  _and without being touched_ it was a first for Louis. 

Harry felt Louis clench around him and explode between their bodies, he lost it. Cumming hot, fast and thickly into the Banana flavoured condom. 

Breathing erratically and sweating, Harry pulls out, ties off the condom and throws it to the floor. He collapses beside Louis and looks over. Louis’ chest is rising and falling quickly, a thin sheen of sweat has covered him, his skin flushed and hair a hot mess; beautiful Harry thinks. 

“That - _pants_ \- Was - _pants_ \- Amazing!” Louis wheezes. 

Harry giggles and manages to pull Louis’ pliant body against his chest. “Yeah,” he plants a kiss against Louis’ hair, “it was. Amazing!" 

Louis smiled against Harry’s chest and nuzzled his face into the skin. Closing his eyes, Louis drifted off to the sound of Harry’s heart beat, his arms slung over Harry’s stomach. Harry smiled and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together. Harry fells asleep to the sound of Louis’ light breathing; it was bliss, it was _home!_  


	7. "Chat-Room" Part Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a surprise. And admits his feelings.

Louis didn't realise saying 'goodbye' was going to be so difficult. He had had the best weekend with Harry, it was like he was walking on Cloud Nine for the entire time; it was like it was just the two of them in the whole entire world, everything disappeared when Harry kissed him, especially when it was spontaneous, well, as sporadic as it could be considering their height difference, Harry had kissed Louis' nose at one point, they had giggled and then Harry had kissed him where he had meant to land. Louis hardly knows Harry, there's still a lot to learn but what he knows so far, Louis really likes, loves even, and you can call him cliché but fuck, he has never felt like this before. He can practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes.

When they wake up on Sunday morning – they have an hour before check out and two hours before Harry's train arrives – they just lay there in each others arms, soaking each other up for one last time before they have to burst their little love bubble they've created for themselves. Louis sighs in contentment and nuzzles his face into Harry's chest, “so, I was thinking...”

“Careful...” Harry muses, Louis can hear the smile.

Louis gently bites Harry's nipple, making Harry yelp like a kitten, “as I was saying, I was thinking, you're starting Manchester Uni in September yeah?”Louis feels Harry nod his head, “yeah.”

Louis props his head up against his closed fist and looks at Harry. He's all soft curls and smooth skin and plump cherry red lips and bright green eyes, Louis has never seen someone so beautiful, and that's saying something because he has Zayn as a friend. “Well, if you didn't want to live in the Halls, I'll have a spare bedroom you can have.”

Harry frowns and Louis reaches up and smoothes it out with his thumb, “what about Liam and Zayn?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “well, if you must know, my friends are leaving me to pursue their own flat with their own bills and rent, so, they mentioned you, and now, I'm asking, do you wanna move in with me?”

Harry bites his lip, “what about Niall?” Harry sounds unsure, “I mean, I had already planned to live with him.”

Louis laughs and gets up to straddle Harry's hips, he can feel Harry's length through his boxers, and he feels it twitch, Louis will never tire of feeling superior about the affect he has on Harry. He rakes his blunt nails down Harry's chest, making Harry moan and throw his head back. “Well, if you wanted, you could stay in my room, and Niall could have Liam and Zayn's old room, that is of course, if you don't mind sharing a room and bed with me...” And Louis finishes with a little roll of his hips, making Harry whimper.

“I mean,” Harry breathes, “I'll have to ask Niall about it, but I am definitely okay with sharing a room and bed with you.” And Harry reaches up and threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Louis' neck and drags him down for a passionate kiss and manages to switch their positions, with Louis' back on the mattress with his knees spread and with Harry looming over him, rutting against Louis, eliciting moans from Louis' lips and swallowing them for himself. Harry kisses him deeper and harder, and if it means they're late to check out, then, it was fucking worth it because it left Louis' heads spinning.

-x-

Louis kisses Harry goodbye and sends him on his way. He stays on the platform and stays until the train is no longer in sight. With a sigh, he walks back to his parked car and heads back home with a heavy heart. He misses Harry already.

When he arrives home, he finds Liam and Zayn packing their bedroom up. Well, he hears them first, laughing and talking. He removes his coat and puts it on the hook and he takes off his shoes and puts his bag down before he heads in their direction. He tiptoes down the hall and comes to a stop near their door and watches. They have boxes on their bed, but right now, they're sharing a sweet kiss as they turn in circles as the music plays, it's Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud.' They're in their own world and Louis smiles fondly at them before he turns away and heads to the kitchen.

He flicks the kettle on and waits for it to boil, as he's reaching up to grab a mug, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He curls his fingers around his Doncaster Rovers mug and brings it down before digging his hand into his pocket to fish out his phone. He presses the home button and sees he has a text from Harry. He smiles and slides the bar across and leans against the counter, the kettle forgotten for a moment.

_'Miss you already, I'll call ya later, Niall is yapping like a fucking puppy, wanting to know what happened. I had a great time Lou! Xoxo'_

Louis can't, for the life of him, keep the smile off his face as he reads over Harry's message again, and because he's so consumed in his phone, he doesn't hear Liam and Zayn enter the kitchen. “I take it you had fun.” Zayn jabs playfully, coming up beside him, and nudging him lightly in the shoulder, a coy smirk on his face, Louis quickly hits send and pockets his phone before turning to Zayn, giving him a smile. He knows how he must look, smitten with a fucking twinkle in his eyes, like he has it written all over his face with black Sharpie. He nods his head, “I did, Harry is great.”

Zayn laughs and turns his head to Liam, who's sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine, “he got laid, babes.”

Liam's head snaps up, “how can you tell?”

Louis rolls his eyes and continues making his tea, but now, he makes three cups instead of one. “I just can.” Louis turns to look at Zayn with a smirk, “oh my God, he did!”

“More than once.” Louis muses, proud of the fact.

-x-

A week later, Louis finds himself in Zayn and Liam's new flat. It's nothing like their old place, it's more modern, the dicks. Fucking high ceilings, and tiled flooring, massive windows that looks out over Manchester. They have two bedrooms and a brand new kitchen, along with a gorgeous bathroom. Louis scoffs when Liam and Zayn show him around hand in hand, they're happy and completely fucking smitten with each other. Louis couldn't be happier for them.

They're having drinks, and pizza, talking about anything and everything while they sip on their beers. Louis had told them that Harry and Niall have decided to move in with him when they both start uni in September, Louis had literally pissed his pants with excitement. By 10:00PM, Liam and Zayn make the show of yawning and Louis doesn't need to be told twice, he knows what that means; the nymphs want to Christen every room and every surface they can possibly find. Louis wishes he bought them some house warming lube.

Louis bids them goodbye and walks home, considering it's only ten minutes around the corner, plus he's had a few drinks, so walking was easier, cheaper, and safer. When he walks into his now lifeless flat, he sighs, he really misses Harry, and he thinks he should get some kind of pet, like a cat; he's always wanted to get a cat but his mum was allergic so he couldn't, and he knows Harry and Niall will be okay with a cat around, he makes a note to go to the pet store after his last class of the day.

As soon as he steps foot into his cold and lonely flat, he undresses on his way to his bedroom and falls straight into bed, falling asleep immediately and he dreams of his weekend that involved green eyes, curly brown hair, and lips that nearly killed him a few times.

-x-

The next weeks goes by in a blur of classes, catch ups with Liam and Zayn, and texting and talking to Harry, it's a little unhealthy how much they talk to each other but they're both infatuated with each other even though neither one has admitted it. Harry has been telling him that he can't wait to see him again, and Louis really misses him, even though it's been a week and they've only met once, it's unsettling and also amazing at the same time, it's a nice feeling being wanted and being on someone's mind.

It's a Friday, and Louis is at home, in the same four walls that he sees on a daily basis. He does think about going to Liam and Zayn's to study, but he doesn't, because he knows they're too busy still sorting out their flat, so there would be no point going over anyway. So, he stays in his flat, trying to study, attempting to write his paper on something he's forgotten, but he continues, he's gotta get that grade and sit the bar. He has _Orange is the New Black_ on in the background, so he doesn't actually die in the silence of his lonely flat. As he typing his last sentence before taking a break, the buzzer goes off, telling him there's someone at the door who wants to come in. He sighs and removes his laptop from his lap and places it on his IKEA coffee table and pads his way to the intercom near his door. He presses the button, “ello?”

“Yeah, er, I have a pizza delivery for 5A, put they're not answering, can you let me in?” Comes a really deep voice.

Louis rolls his eyes, “yeah, sure.” And then he presses the button to open the door. He sighs and heads to the kitchen to grab a drink, but when the kettle finishes boiling, there's a knock on his door. He huffs, and goes to answer it, and the insult that he had on his tongue slips away when he opens the door and a green eyed, teenager is standing there with a massive grin on his face. “Harry?”

“Hi Lou,” Harry says, looking amazing, and happy.

Louis blinks unbelieving, “what are you doing here?”

Harry shrugs, “turns out there's this guy who lives in Manchester that I really missed, and I wanted to surprise him.”

Louis' heart bursts, “oh my God,” and then he throws himself into Harry's arms and Harry catches him around the waist, hugging him tightly and sticking his face into Louis' neck. They both laugh before pulling away, and then Louis connects their lips, and if his old neighbour, Mrs. Peterson, walks past and sees a teenager holding a fully grown man, then Louis doesn't care, because now, he doesn't feel so alone.

-x-

When Louis blinks his eyes open the next morning, he turns his head and smiles when he sees Harry still sleeping softly, lips parted slightly, hair slayed over the pillow, with his arms tucked under his head; he is something to behold, Louis is smitten. He stretches like a cat but freezes when someone clears their throat. He peaks over his duvet and blushes when he sees Liam and Zayn standing at the foot of his bed. He has nothing to be ashamed about, seriously, Harry is legal. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, “did you not give me your keys?” He asks instead of a polite welcoming.

“Hello to you too Louis,” Liam snips.

Both of their arms are crossed and they're looking at him like he's committed a crime. “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

“It's one.”

Louis' eyes widen, “shit, sorry,” so that's why they're here, they had a lunch date planned.

Harry stirs next to him and the teenager automatically reach out and then shuffles himself closer to Louis and buries himself into Louis' soft tummy. “Time is it?” Harry asks, voice rough with sleep, it sends a shiver down Louis' spine.

“One.”

Harry sits up, “what?” And then he turns his head, and his eyes widen when he sees Liam and Zayn. Louis bites his lip when Harry smiles at them. “Hi, I'm Harry.”

Zayn snickers, “we know who you are Harry.”

“It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Liam, and this is my partner Zayn.”

“Pleasure,” Harry says, and shuffles down the bed to shake their hands like a proper gentleman, Louis' heart explodes, he is so kind.

“Well, now that's over, can you two leave so Harry and I can get outta bed, unless you wanna show, we'd be happy to-”

“No, shut up, we'll put the kettle on.” Liam says, pulling Zayn by the hand out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Louis sighs and turns to Harry and gives him a smile. “Your morning voice should come with a health warning.”

Harry frowns and it's so cute, “why?”

“Because it nearly gave me a heart attack when you spoke.”

Harry gets this devilish smirk on his face, “if your friends weren't in the next room, I'd put my voice to use, and make you cum untouched, but, they are, so, it'll have to wait.” And Harry pecks his lips before getting out of bed, his little booty on display as he finds his jogging bottoms that were thrown across the room last night. And then with one more smile thrown over his shoulder, Harry leaves Louis with a case of blue balls, even though he got laid last night, three times. Harry is insatiable, but Louis isn't complaining.

-x-

Harry, Zayn, and Liam get on like a house on fire, which isn't strange, because everyone get son with them, and Harry is glowing, like having Liam and Zayn in the same room is the best thing since sliced bread, asking them questions about what they're studying and how long they've been together, and how they met, Louis just sits on on his favourite chair, crossing his legs and watches while he cups his mug and takes sips as he listens to his three favourite people talk.

The four of them spend the day together, they talk, play a few rounds of Mario Cart and FIFA, Louis and Zayn win while Harry and Liam sulk over their 10-1 loss, whatever, they're fucking suck and it's their fault. Later on, when the sun is setting, they all have a few beers before they all decide to go out for dinner; it was Harry's idea, bless him.

Liam and Zayn go home after their first beer to get ready, and they all give themselves an hour before they meet at their local. As soon as Liam and Zayn are out the door though, Louis doesn;t have time to breathe because Harry is on him, pushing him up against the door, attacking his neck and pressing his hard-on against Louis' thigh.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis breathes out, running his fingers through Harry's hair, gripping and pulling slightly because he found out Harry liked it.

It makes him moan as he sucks a bite into Louis' neck, before he's fulling away and connecting their lips, but he doesn't stay there for long, as he starts to kiss down his jaw and neck again. “I've wanted you since we woke up this morning.” Harry breathes out, his massive hands gripping at Louis' waist, and before Louis knows it, he's being picked up and taken to his bedroom.

Harry throws him on the bed, and Louis promptly undresses, he's only in a pair of jogging bottoms and t-shirt, Harry in more or less the same, so getting naked is easy. They're both hard, and Louis whines, being too impatient. Harry smirks and climbs on the bed, and he settles between Louis' legs, their hard cocks pressed together. The both gasp and connect their lips again, kissing and Harry just starts to grind down into Louis.

-x-

It's not Louis and Harry's – well, maybe it was Harry's a little, it's not Louis' fault Harry has a talented tongue – fault they arrived late to the pub. They simply lost track of time, and the look Liam and Zayn are giving them when they finally come through the doors, it tells all and Lousi can't help the blush that creeps up his neck, but Harry is unaffected by it, and simply takes Louis' hand and his smile never falters. And Harry looks absolutely sinful, people will never look twice at him, well, they will if they actually have eyes, but he doesn't look 17. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a sheer – a _fucking_ sheer – shirt that shows off his nips, it's sinful really, and Louis can't take his eyes off him. But the brown boots, well, Louis can overlook them because Harry is pretty. Louis looks like a sack of potatoes next to Harry, but he's totally fine with it, he's wearing his own pair of black skinny jeans, and a maroon button down with a pair of VANS. “Sorry we're late,” Louis tells them when they slide into the booth.

It wasn't busy just yet, as it's still early on in the evening, so it was easy to spot them. “We figured you'd be late Louis, and our assumptions were right, if the state of your neck is anything to go by.” Zayn points out.

Louis doesn't even care, he likes being marked up, he always has. He had told Harry, and Harry just attacked his neck harder, and Louis' mind wondered and it went straight to thinking Harry was jealous that other people had marked Louis up in the past.

-x-

Later on in the night, when Harry is sleeping soundly beside him, Louis is gazing at him. Admiring him if you like. Louis doesn't understand how someone can be so beautiful, inside and out. He's thought this since he had spoken to Harry for the first time, and had seen a picture of him. The thing is, Louis falls in love very easily. It's one of his flaws, and he doesn't have many, but falling in love too fast is at the top of his list, Liam and Zayn have told him so, his mum too. He's had his heart broken three times since he started dating, and he fell in love with them all, but every single one of them hadn't felt the same, or they thought it was too early to say those three words, but Louis didn't care at the time, because he was in love and he thought everyone liked to hear them, so he had told them all, and every single time, he was shut down, and the relationship ended a week or two later.

But now, looking at Harry like this, he feels it. Deep in his stomach. The consuming emotion that can wind you, an emotion that is so dangerous some people stay away from it, treating it like the devil. He gets butterflies when Harry looks at him, if they're just talking about something, or if he smiles at him, and the look Harry gives him when he's inside of him, Louis has never felt anything like it, it's stronger with Harry than the others. When Harry kisses him, Louis' breath is knocked from his lungs, it leaves him breathless and wanting more. Harry hugs him like he doesn't want to let go, and Louis hopes he never does. When they're not together, Louis will think about him, and he'll miss him like they've been away from each other for years instead of minutes or weeks. The sex is something he has never experienced either; whether it's slow and passionate, where Louis can feel every drag of Harry, every touch and every kiss. Or even if it's sloppy, fast, and over too soon. Louis will feel it, that coil, and it will last longer than it should either way.

He isn't ashamed to admit it to himself, he's in love with Harry. “I love you.” He whispers to Harry, and Harry moves a little closer to Louis in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to post the first part I have posted on tumblr. And if people like it, then I'll finish it. Thank you for reading, commenting, and the kudos. I love you.


End file.
